Always Hope And Light
by Miss Wings Of Love
Summary: *NEW!!! Chapter 8 added!!!* Kari's missed saying goodbye to TK at the airport. She couldn’t bring herself to show up and face the fact that TK was actually leaving. Instead, she does something else, hoping TK will understand her. Another reason she didn
1. TK's Announcement

Chapter 1: TK's Announcement

Author's Note: _This is my first Takari fan-fic story with a bit of Dakari too. (Hey, I'm not that much into Davis bashing, okay?) There's some Taiora and Mimato too, but it's not my focus in this story. I'll work on a Taiora fan-fic and a Mimato fan-fic soon. So remember the two Rs: Read and Review! If I think I'm getting enough positive feedback, I'll write more._

Disclaimer: _I do not own Digimon. If I did, I would have lots of money, Yolei kissing Ken a lot, Gatomon fall in love with Veemon 'cause Patomon's a girl (Hey, it's my opinion!) and Kari with red hair on the show. And a lot of PG stuff too! So, when the day comes that you see that on TV, that means I became rich enough to buy Digimon. LOL! J/K, y'all! I love Digimon the way it is. My stories are just for fun! I'm not gonna make any money._

The time frame of this story starts right after the Digidestined defeat Malomyotismon and the entire story runs through the course of one entire year.

Ages of the characters at the beginning of the story:  
  
_Joe: 18  
Tai: 17  
Sora: 16   
Mimi: 16   
Matt: 16  
Izzy: 15  
Ken: 14  
Yolei: 14  
TK: 13  
Davis: 13  
Kari: 13  
Cody: 11_

The odd numbered chapters are written in TK's POV while the even numbered ones are in Kari's POV, unless otherwise stated in the chapter's Author's Note.

Always Hope And Light  
by: Miss Wings Of Love

Chapter 1: TK's Announcement

Us Digidestined just won against Malomyotismon. It was an important victory for the new kids, Cody, Davis, Ken and Yolei. They had their first taste of victory as Digidestined. For Kari and me though, it wasn't as exciting. We were the veterans. I watched as Yolei and Ken hugged in celebration, Kari and Cody were celebrating too. Davis and I were slapping fives.

"All right, TK! We beat him!" Davis exclaimed. 

I answered, "Yeah…and who would have thought that you'd get my name right?"

"Hey!" Davis said as Ken, Yolei, Cody, Kari and I laughed.  
  
"This is awesome!" Cody said.

"We did it, Kari!" Davis said to Kari.

I watched Kari's smile and it melted my heart.   
  
Kari answered Davis, "Yeah, we did do it!"

"We're a pretty awesome team!" I said to her.

"You betcha!" she told me with a childish grin, reminiscent of our earlier years as Digidestined.

It was true! Kari and I shared some pretty awesome memories. We were a team before Davis, Yolei and Cody ever came into the picture. We've been a team since three years ago, during our first trip into the Digiworld.

We returned to the real world with the other Digidestined from our neighborhood while the others who were from other countries went back to their homes.

__

The next day…

I quickly paced around the apartment, excited to have Kari over, but also worried about how the announcement I was gonna make would affect our friendship.

"I would hate to lose her as a friend…" I thought worriedly.

I had e-mailed everyone to come over because I had to tell them about the job offer in France my mom's taken. Matt slept over and was there, watching me. He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know that you're so worried about, bro!" Matt commented, "Your friendship with Kari's strong. You guys'll survive!"

I looked into Matt's eyes and knew he was right but a part of me couldn't believe I would still be tight be with her if I were so far away. I could almost believe that she could turn to Davis as a replacement. I shivered at the thought but still, I wouldn't blame her. Strange, isn't it?

"TK, is the AC cranked up too high?" Matt asked me, noticing my shivering.

I quickly replied, "No! I'm fine…"  
  
"Look, it'll work out! You can still visit and we'll all visit too. I haven't seen Grandma and Grandpa in a while! You'll see lots of Kari during vacation time. I mean, look at Mimi and me, we're still pals and she lives in America now. She comes to visit a lot and I visit her too. As an added bonus, you can use the Digiport since you have a D3!"

"Oh yeah, Matt, I guess you're right! Oh, score, baby!" I answered, realizing what he meant. 

I wonder if he still has feelings for Mimi…? Before I could pursue the subject, the doorbell rang. I watched as Matt went up to answer the door. When he came back, Izzy, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and Davis were behind him. Joe couldn't come because he was working as a lab assistant for his summer job.

"Hey, what's up, TK?" Yolei asked me.

I answered, "Let's wait until Sora, Tai and Kari get here. It's important that everyone hears this."

After a while of talking, hanging out and eating some snacks, the doorbell rang again. Matt went up to answer it again.

"Hey, man! Tai! Sora! Kari! What's up?" I heard Matt say.

Sora smiled and answered, "Hmmm…ya know, nothing much."

"Yeah," Tai added, "Nothing…"

Kari quickly entered the apartment and headed towards me while Tai, Sora and Matt were walking right behind her.

"TK," she questioned me, "what's up? Why'd you call everyone here?"

Everyone was settled down in front of me. I figured it was now or never. I had to tell everyone. Matt smiled encouragingly at me.

I took a deep breath and announced, "I'm moving to France in a week."

I got a pretty wide range of reactions from everyone.

Ken's reaction: "I'm happy for you, TK! Be sure to call and write!"

Yolei's reaction: "You have to introduce me to the cute French boys when I visit!"

Cody's reaction: "I've never been outside the country. That's awesome, TK!"

Davis' reaction: "Right on, TK!" I bet he can't wait for me to leave!

Tai's reaction: "Vive la France! Go get Catherine!" Of course, our French Digidestined friend!

Kari's reaction: She kinda looked at Tai strangely and then quietly said to me, "Give me a reason to check my e-mail more often than five times a day."

Matt smiled, Sora laughed and lightly punched Tai's right shoulder and Izzy suggested I use the Digiport to visit them a lot. I sighed as I watched Kari talk to everyone like nothing mattered to her. I knew that it bothered her. I could tell in the way she talked. It was quieter than usual. I had to talk to her before I left but I had a busy week ahead of me. We had some lunch (takeout) and hung out some more.


	2. Kari's Change Of Heart

Chapter 2: Kari's Change Of Heart

Author's Note: _Here, Kari explores the possibility of dating Davis, even though he's said he's not gonna try to come between her and TK. Of course, he'll seize the opportunity to get Kari when TK moves to France. She's upset about TK leaving again and Davis was there with her, as a friend, not trying so hard to get her attention. He had changed since he began as a Digidestined and Kari's seen that. If you're not in favor of a Dakari possibilty, please don't stop reading! I've come so far! Besides, I'm totally for Takari, but the Dakari relationship that goes on keeps things interesting and Kari actually will eventually go mental and dye her brown hair red in a later chapter! (OOPS!!! I've said too much already! ^_^) So if you haven't, Read and Review!!!_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Digimon. If I did, I would have lots of money, not to mention I'd have/do all the stuff that I said in the Disclaimer in Chapter 1 and I'd give Ken a haircut too!_

Always Hope And Light  
by: Miss Wings Of Love

Chapter 2: Kari's Change Of Heart

__

On The Way Home From TK's

Tai and I walked out of TK's building, with Davis closely behind us. I could tell he wanted to walk with me. I always knew he had a crush on me but I got carried away, having TK around again. I guess I kinda alienated him and pushed him away.

"Hey, Davis, wanna walk with us?" I asked him with a sweet smile.

Davis, who I know can't ever resist me, immediately answered, "Yes, Kari, I would love to!"

I walked home with Tai and Davis. 

"So Kari, what are your summer plans?" Davis asked me.

I replied, "I think I'm gonna find Gatomon in the Digiworld and hang out."

"Sounds nice…what about TK leaving? Are you all right with that? 'Cause honestly, I'll miss him," he said to me with a sincere tone.

Hearing Davis tell me how he'd miss TK made me smile. It reminded me that he's come a long way since he first met TK. 

I thought about what he said carefully and responded as quietly as possible, "Yeah, sure…I'm perfectly fine, Davis. I'll miss him but there's always e-mail!"

Davis, sensing that he hit a nerve, changed the subject, and before long, we got to Tai's and my apartment. Davis said goodbye to us and went home. 

__

Back home…

I locked myself into my room the minute Tai and I came home from TK's. I can't believe TK's leaving again…this time, maybe for good. This week was gonna be tough for me. I don't know what to do! Saying goodbye again? I don't think I can handle that…And then, there's Davis, who's not jealous of TK being so close to me anymore. And he's definitely _way _more sensitive than he used to be. Hmmm…I really don't know what to think anymore.

I grabbed the phone, hoping I could call Sora, but I overheard Tai telling her about a movie. I rolled my eyes at the ceiling and sighed. I guess Tai beat me to it. He's been on the phone with Sora a lot…I guess they're figuring things out when it comes to their relationship. Oh, well, it's really none of my business anyway, right? I quietly put the phone down.

I went on my computer and began checking out some pictures taken with my digital camera. I found one with TK and me with our partner Digimon, Patomon and Gatomon. It was my favorite picture for mainly two reasons: our Digmon partners were with us and Davis took it around the time he began to develop a friendship with TK. That was great! I looked through lots of pictures.

A knock on my door interrupted my trip down memory lane.

"Kari, are you okay?" Tai's voice broke through my thoughts.

I don't know…am I okay? Lie was what I did. I decided to figure it out later.

"Sure, Tai, I'm fine!" I said.

"How about a visit to the Digiworld? I need ya to open the Digiport with your D3."

"Uh, sure, why not?"

I stood up and went into Tai's room. He needed me to open the Digiport.

"I'm ready, Tai!"

"All right, Kari! Let's do it!" he told me. 

Figures, huh? Guess he's never gonna stop being a leader.

"Digiport open!" I called out.

Tai and I traveled to the Digiworld.

I landed on File Island, where all the Digidestined's partner Digimon lived, with a soft thud. I looked down underneath me and saw that I had fallen on top of…Davis??? I quickly got off him and I stood up. I saw Tai from a distance with Agumon.

"Sorry, Davis!" I apologized as I helped him up, "I didn't think anyone else would be in the Digiworld and I thought the coast was clear." I gave him a faint smile. We sat down under a tree.

Davis sighed and replied, "Don't sweat it, Kari! I'm just glad you're not hurt."

A distinct voice called my name, "Kari!"

I looked in the direction of where the voice was and quickly realized that it was Gatomon. A cat-like Digimon came up to me. Veemon, Davis' partner Digimon, followed closely behind her.

"Hey, Gatomon!" I greeted her.

Davis said, "Hey Veemon!"

"What are you guys doin'?" Veemon asked.

I said, "Nothing much, Veemon! We came for a visit."

Davis grinned and added, "Now that you're here, we don't have to get up and look for you!"

"You've always been so lazy, Davis!" Gatomon remarked.

Davis shot back, "I'm not lazy! I'm working right now!"

I watched as Veemon whispered something in Gatomon's ear and the two Digimon laughed.

"Gatomon and I are going dancing!" Veemon said.

Davis replied, "Okay, Have fun and be careful!"

I said, "Yeah, Gatomon! See ya later!"

Davis sat back, leaning into the tree behind him, and began soaking some Digisun as we watched the two Digimon dance away. 

He casually glanced towards me and said, "Boy, it's beautiful here now without any evil around!"

"You bet!" I answered sweetly. 

"So you've know TK since…?" 

"We were six and we used to live at Heighton View Terrace. We were neighbors and our brothers were best friends. We developed a pretty tight friendship. Then, his parents split up and he had to move. Then two years later, we were in the Digiworld together," I told him.

"I see…"

"Why, Davis?" I asked him.

"I was just wondering…"

I studied Davis' expression and it looked like he was deciding something.

"Davis?" I said after a moment of silence.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll always care for you and if you need a friend, I'm here. Who am I to try and come between you and TK? You guys would make a cute couple!" he told me.

I blushed…or at least Davis said I did. He really has changed. That statement in itself made him totally dateable.

So I spent some time just talking to Davis and learned that there was more to him than his goggles and his love for soccer. I saw a whole different side of Davis!

When I returned to the real world from the Digiworld, I had tried to imagine how dating Davis would be like. I relaxed on my bed. 

I could hear mom calling me from the kitchen. "Kari! Supper time!"

I jumped up and said, "I'm coming!"

I left my room to eat supper with my family.


	3. Party Planning...And More

Chapter 3: Party Planning...And More

Author's Note: _I just totally wanted to focus on Takari/Dakari but I couldn't resist it! I had to add some Taiora and Mimato. (Well, Matt's thinking about Mimi, who's in America…does that count actual Mimato?) Besides, I couldn't put this odd numbered chapter in TK's POV because Matt, Tai and Sora are planning a surprise farewell party for him. I decided Matt would narrate, just 'coz he's TK's older bro. Then, there's Tai and Sora…yep, ya know what I mean! Matt's gonna get all gooey too, thinking about Mimi…Originally, Kari was supposed to help, but she refuses to go over to Matt's apartment. Why? You'll find out in the next chapter. Remember, R & R, all right??? Much love to all you peeps for reading my first Digimon fan-fic._

Disclaimer: _I wish I owned Digimon but I don't. If I did, the other stuff in the previous chapters' Disclaimers would happen, and also, I would have Matt wanting to be a pop star instead of a rock star and join a boyband. Imagine that, Matt Ishida, pretty boy! LOL!_

~*~*~

MATT: Miss Wings, got a minute?  
ME: Sure, what's up, Yams?  
MATT: (a sweat drop appears) *I wish she'd stop calling me that!* (to me) I wanna be with Mimi…   
ME: *Hmmm…that could work…right…is he enough of a pretty boy???* (to Matt) There's actuallyone thing you can do.  
MATT: I need her so badly…I love her so much…TELL ME!!! I'd do anything for her!!!  
ME: _Anything!? _(I grin like a Cheshire Cat) _  
_MATT: ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING!!!  
ME: Okay, Yams…(I whisper in Matt's ear) To be closer to Mimi, move to America and join a boyband.  
MATT: (screams) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anything but that!!! PLEASE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away in fear, screaming his head off)  
ME: Hey, I guess Yammy still dreams of being a rock star. (I laugh) Anyway, here's the third chapter of my fan-fic. Enjoy! Remember, R & R, all right? Stay cool, peeps!

~*~*~

Always Hope And Light  
by: Miss Wings Of Love

Chapter 3: Party Planning…And More!

I slept over another night at TK's then I was sent home. I knew TK was already starting to pack and he would be busy for a couple of days so I decided to go ahead and dial up the Kamiyas'. It was a nice afternoon, and I thought that maybe Kari and Tai would be outside but I tried anyway.

"Hello?" Tai's voice answered the phone.

I said, "Hey, Tai, it's me! I have an idea. Let's throw a surprise going away party for TK!"

"Good idea, Matt! When do we start planning?"

"How about we start planing ASAP?"

"Great! So you want me to come over?"

"Yeah, and bring Sora and Kari too!"

"Excellent! I mean, cool! I'll call Sora right away! Catch ya later!"

"See ya later, man!"

So that was that. All I had to do was wait. I sighed as I grabbed some chips and soda out of the cupboard.

A while later, the doorbell rang. I answered the door and Tai was there with Sora. Kari was nowhere in sight, which worried me. I let them in and we settled into the living room. I sat on the couch while Sora and Tai were sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

"Tai, where's Kari?'" I asked him.

He answered, "She told me that she didn't feel like doing this and angrily kicked me out of her room."

"That's not like her, man! She always seems so even-tempered…" I commented.

Sora smiled and told us, "It's about TK, you guys! She has a hard time accepting that he's leaving again."

I just watched as Tai began to tickle Sora. He said, "When did you get so smart, Miss Takenouchi!?"

As Tai tickled her and she laughed, Sora managed to reply, "I was always this smart but you weren't smart enough to notice that I was until now."

I let the two of them tickle each other on my living room floor as I scribbled in my notebook. When I noticed what I wrote, I quickly ripped the page out of my notebook and trashed it. I thought about Mimi in America and wondered what she was doing…I miss her.

A few minutes later, I said, "You guys finished now???"

Tai and Sora were trying to catch their breath so they didn't answer right away.

Finally, Tai said, "Yeah, we're done."

"Yeah, let's plan this party!" Sora added with a wide grin.

We talked for a while and decided to have it at Joe's apartment, since it was the biggest out of anyone's apartments and there's no adult supervision. Technically, Joe was the adult but…ya know, he's one of us! Besides, he told us we could throw parties at his place whenever we wanted, except when he was working at the lab. He wanted to help plan this one but he was working again. I wanted Kari to help distract TK because I knew how much TK enjoys being with her but she didn't feel like helping so I had to come up with something else.

I casually glanced at Tai and Sora. They were at it again and this time, they were kissing. I felt that we weren't getting any of the planning done. Not that I was jealous or anything…well, that's not completely true, okay? I wish I could be with Mimi.

We went on planning the party but no one was concentrating on the task at hand. Tai and Sora were focused on each other and I was focused on Mimi. 

I remembered once, we were in a chat room that Izzy made just for us Digidestined, just the two of us; it was about a month ago. I was gonna tell Mimi how much I missed her and wanted her to be with me but then, people and Digimon started coming in.

~*~*~

__

GrEaTrOcKeR enters the chat  
PrettyInPink enters the chat  
PrettyInPink says: Hello? Anyone here???  
GrEaTrOcKeR says: Hey, Meems!  
PrettyInPink says: Hey, Matty!  
GrEaTrOcKeR says: How's New York?  
PrettyInPink says: It's great…how's everyone? It's been a while since my last visit.  
GrEaTrOcKeR says: The new kids are hard at work…everyone's great.  
PrettyInPink says: That's good to hear. How about you; how's life treatin' you?  
GrEaTrOcKeR says: It's been treating me well…  
PrettyInPink says: That's good…  
_Basketball_Star enters the chat  
Boom_Bubble enters the chat  
_Basketball_Star says: Hey Mimi, hey Matt!  
GrEaTrOcKeR says: Hey, TK, what's up?  
PrettyInPink says: It's been a while…  
Basketball_Star says: Yeah, it has been, Mimi.  
_Kitty_Warrior enters the chat  
Light_Angel_K enters the chat  
_Kitty_Warrior says: Hey!  
Light_Angel_K says: Hi, Mimi, Hi, Matt, Hi, TK!   
Kitty_Warrior says: Hi Patomon!  
Boom_Bubble says: How'd you know I was here?  
Kitty_Warrior says: I just know.  
_KendoKid enters the chat  
_KendoKid says: Hey peeps!   
PrettyInPink says: Hi Cody!  
_GatomonsAwesomeLover enters the chat  
_GatomonsAwesomeLover says: Gatomon!  
Kitty_Warrior says: Veemon!  
PrettyInPink says: Matt?  
GrEaTrOcKeR says: I gotta go!  
PrettyInPink says: Okay, catch ya later!  
GrEaTrOcKeR says: Yeah…  
_GrEaTrOcKeR leaves the chat_

~*~*~

I could have told her before everyone came but I chickened out. I never tried since. A month has passed and I still haven't told her. Oh…well…

"Matt, should we have the Digimon over?" Tai asked me.

Tai's voice broke through my thoughts. 

I answered, "Sure, why not?"

Sora's smile lit up her face. It was contagious and soon, I found myself smiling too. Tai filled me in on the planning they had done while I spaced out and we went on. Soon enough, we had an amazing party for TK…at least, on paper. I told Sora and Tai they could leave and that I would make all the phone calls.


	4. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 4: Mixed Feelings

Author's Note: _This is basically Kari thinking about TK then Davis while trying to deal with her feelings._

Disclaimer: _I don't own Digimon. If you've read the pervious chapters' Disclaimers, you'll know that I listed what would happen if I owned Digimon. Well, here's some other stuff: Gatomon would sound like Xena, Warrior Princess, complete with the battle cry, Wormon would be on two feet and be five times bigger, Veemon would be green instead of blue, Tokomon would be red instead of pink and I would create a character like me that would be a Digidestined and she'd have Terriermon as a partner Digimon. _

Always Hope And Light  
by: Miss Wings Of Love

Chapter 4: Mixed Feelings

I was in the Digiworld, on File Island, under the same tree Davis and I were sitting under yesterday. I was writing in my diary. Gatomon was sitting next to me, chillin' out.

"Dear Diary,

It's amazing how things can change in a matter of months…I thought TK would be around for good and I thought Davis was born a jerk and could never change. I was wrong about both of them. 0 for 2. What can I say??? That changes things now…and makes me _so _confused now! I seriously wish things were different. I don't know…possibilities, possibilities…ugh! Tai and Sora just tried to convince me to help plan a goodbye party for TK. I told 'em to leave without me. I wish I could just…tell TK the way I feel inside. But we're only best friends. That's the way he sees me. That's the way it's gotta be.

Kari"

I couldn't believe it! How could they expect me to accept that my best friend in the whole entire world is leaving me behind??? How could they expect me to help plan a party where everyone's gonna be saying goodbye to him??? NO FREAKIN' WAY I'm doing it. I refuse to have anything to do with it.

"Kari, you're not okay about TK moving away, are you?" Gatomon's voice broke through my thoughts.

I answered truthfully, "No, I'm not…"

"Well, why not?"

"Because he's my best friend…I want to share everything with him."

Gatomon gave me a Look.

"My best _human _friend, Gatomon. You'll always be my best Digimon friend."

"Okay…"

"Are you mad???"

"No! Now about TK, you still can share things with him if you e-mail him."

"There's more than that…"

"Tell me, 'coz I wanna understand…"

After a moment of silence, I looked at my watch and said, "I gotta go, Gato!"

Gatomon replied, "Okay, see ya later!"

I returned to the real world just in time to hear a knock on my door.

"Kari, you all right?" I heard Tai ask me.

As I hid my diary, I replied, "Yeah!"

"Sora's here with me. Can we talk to ya?"

Great! I betcha they're gonna drown me with questions about why I didn't wanna plan the party with them.

"Okay," I said as I unlocked the door. I don't know why, but I let them in.

Tai came into my room, followed by Sora. I plopped onto my bed while Tai took my desk chair and pulled it up close to my bed and Sora sat by my feet on my bed.

"Guess what? TK's leaving in five days. Right now, it's Monday. He'll busy packing for three days then we're having the party the day before he leaves, which is Thursday!" Tai told me excitedly.

"Great…" I said with any enthusiasm.

Sora gently said, "Kari, I know you'll miss TK, but you have accept the fact that he's leaving…"

I knew that was true but I stubbornly turned away, refusing to listen.

"Okay, so, we'll leave ya alone, okay?" Sora said as she put her right hand through my hair.

"We're going out to the park for a while…it's a beautiful day! Whenever you feel like it, come and join us!" Tai added.

Finally, they left my room. God, I can't stop thinking about TK…I'm gonna miss him so much. 

A while later, a thought crept my mind…Davis. One memory in particular came to mind…it was he and I when we were in the schoolyard once. He was trying to teach me to play soccer once while TK had basketball practice.   
[Author's Note: This moment was NOT on the TV show. I (Miss Wings Of Love) MADE IT UP!]

~*~*~

"Oh, Davis, I was never really good at this…"

"Aw, don't say that! You're a natural!"

"Seriously, ask Tai!"

"Come on! Try one on me! Kari Kamiya shoots…and she scores!"

"You just let that by on purpose!"

"No I didn't! I play forward, not goalie…I couldn't get that!"

"Liar! Davis Motomiya, I'm gonna get you!"

~*~*~

I remembered chasing Davis for while. It was great…but how did my train of thought change from TK to Davis? Great! As if I couldn't be more confused. I guess…I like Davis too. Whoa! Too strange! Just then, the phone rang. 

I grabbed it and answered, "Hello, Kamiya residence!"

"Hey, Kari, it's Davis!"

What was he, a mind reader? I was just thinking about him and then he calls? That was too freaky for me!

"Hey, what's up?" I said.

"Did you get a call from Matt about a surprise farewell party for TK?"

"Uh, no, but Tai told me about it. He helped Matt plan it with Sora."

"Are you showing up?"

I was surprised. I didn't expect Davis or anyone else asking me that. 

"Well, Kari?"

"Why wouldn't I show up? It's gonna be the last time all of us Digidestined will be together…"

"I just kinda sensed you might not 'coz it would be too hard for you to say goodbye to TK."

"Davis, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I lied to him.

"Good…you'll regret it if you don't say goodbye. I can see how hard it is for you but you just gotta accept his leaving…and don't worry about TK forgetting you 'coz no one can forget a girl like you. We're all gonna miss him but…that's the way it's gotta be."

"So, I'll catch ya later, Davis?"

"Sure! Later, Kari!"

"Bye, Davis."

I knew Davis was right. Strangely enough, he said the same things Tai and Sora tried to tell me. Why did I listen to him and not to Sora and Tai? Strange, huh? He…ugh, Davis! God, why make things complicated for me?

I changed into my black sweatpants and yellow tank top. I grabbed the matching sweatshirt that went with the pants and tied it around my waist. I grabbed my keys to the apartment, my D-Terminal and my D3 from my dresser, put 'em in my pink backpack, left my room, and left the apartment. I locked the door behind me and went on my way. I grabbed my pink bike outside the building and made my way to find Sora and Tai at the park. I figured there was no sense staying home and moping around.


	5. The Farewell Party

Chapter 5: The Farewell Party

Author's Note: _This chapter happens at Joe's apartment, a day before TK and his mom leave for France. Ya know what that means? P-A-R-T-Y-T-I-M-E!!! Every Digidestined from Odiba was there (Ken lives there too now, 'coz he and his family moved. Don't ask when; they just did! Maybe I'll write a fan-fic about that some other time!), even Kari, who thought about not showing up. After a while, Kari finds it too painful to stay at the party so she fakes being sick and asks Tai to drive her home. But why does Kari do that? Find out in the next chapter! This chapter's written in Tai's POV, because it can't be in TK's 'coz he's not supposed to be there at the beginning when they're setting up the party, and Matt's distracting TK, so it can't be in his. Got it??? Good! This is the second and last chapter that's not in TK's or Kari's POV. BTW, I made Ken and Yolei wild party animals in this chapter. Their dancing, oh my gosh, can you just imagine that? Matt teaches Cody how to breakdance too. How cute is that? How does Matt know how to breakdance? He just does!_

Disclaimer: _I wish I owned Digimon but I don't. I don't have any ideas right now about how to change the first two seasons of Digimon…maybe next chapter, okay?_

~*~*~

TAI: Hey, Miss Wings, ya busy?  
ME: (I look at my watch) Not really…although I do have to get ready for a party.  
TAI: Speaking of party, you're gonna make sure Matt keeps TK out of the way for a while, right?  
ME: Yeah, but I can only do so much!  
TAI: What do you mean…?  
ME: There's a price…I mean, TK said that if I told him what was going on, he'd give me a hundred bucks.  
TAI: Wha!? *Okay, what price will she want me to pay?* (to me) Name it!  
ME: (I smile) I dare you to moon everyone right now!  
TAI: NO _WAY_! People could be out there right now!  
ME: _So?_ That's good! You're supposed to moon _people_! (I sigh) Okay, don't moon anyone…  
TAI: (sighs in relief) Thanks!  
ME: (I smile widely) What about stripping down to your undies???  
TAI: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away, screaming his head off)  
ME: (I giggle) In the immortal words of Britney Spears…OOPS! I did it again! So, for those who want it, here's the fifth chapter of my story!

Always Hope And Light  
by: Miss Wings Of Love

Chapter 5: The Farewell Party 

I arrived at Joe's shortly after 2PM with Kari. She was still kinda preoccupied/confused but at least she agreed to have a little fun and join the party. When we got there, Izzy, Yolei and Ken were already there. Izzy had gathered everyone's partner Digimon with Yolei's D3 while she and Ken were doing something Sora and I would be doing…They were frenching in kitchen instead of taking care of the food. Kari and I helped Joe put up some decorations while Izzy kept the Digimon under control. Ken and Yolei were actually taking care of the food when I checked on them again.

"How's the food, you guys?" I asked the couple in the kitchen.

Yolei replied, "It's simply yummy!"

"Yeah, just fine!" Ken added.

"Is that the food or each other's lips?" Izzy wisecracked.

"Nice one, Iz!" I commented as we slapped fives.

I watched as Yolei and Ken both blushed like mad. Then I went back to the decorations.

"Hey, this would look nicer up there!" I said.

Kari sighed and rolled her eyes at me. She was still a little iffy about the party and my bossiness drives her nuts. Call it a two for one deal! I went over to the kitchen where Ken and Yolei tasted some of the food. I grabbed a chocolate covered rice cake and ate it.

"Hey, you guys, why don't come help us with decorations?" I asked them. 

Yolei giggled as Ken whispered something in her ear. "Okay, in a sec!" she said.  
  
At 2:30PM, Cody, Davis and Sora arrived. I went over to Sora and gave her a kiss, but Izzy interrupted us before I could actually french her.

"The Digimon are all here," he announced.

Each Digimon was reunited with their human partner except for Patomon and Gabumon. They were aware that TK and Matt would be coming later. Palmon was with Mimi in New York. Digimon and human alike, we all helped in getting Joe's place ready for a party. 

I scanned the living room and found that Sora was at the stereo, putting a CD of Matt's band's music on.

"Hey," I said, "I didn't know you were into that kind of music."

She answered, "Sure I am!"

I grinned as I grabbed her and started to kiss her again.

"And I thought Ken and Yolei were bad when it comes to the kissing thing!" Joe remarked.

Sora pushed me away and started blushing like mad. 

"Way to go, Joe!" I said, "Look what you did!"

"Nice one, Joe!" Izzy said, echoing my earlier comment. They couldn't slap fives though because Izzy was putting up some balloons at one end of the room while Joe was at the other end of the room, putting a bowl of chips on the coffee table.

At 3PM, all of us hid except for Joe. He waited for the doorbell to ring. While we were hiding in Joe's closet, Sora and I were frenching as well as Ken and Yolei. Well, the closet was dark and we couldn't see a thing but I could hear their whispering.

"Hmmm…" Yolei quietly said, "I never would have thought you'd be a good kisser, Ken!"

"You kiss better than the girl in my dreams!" Ken replied.

"Shh!!! You guys, what would your parents say?" I whispered to them as the doorbell rang, "Now, hush!"

Ken and Yolei stopped in time for us to hear Joe say, "Hey, you guys! What's up?"

We heard TK answer, "Oh, Matt drove me here 'coz I wanted to hang out with you before I left for France. I wanted to go earlier but he said that you were working, taking over someone's shift at the lab."

"Yeah, I just came home. I didn't even have time to turn on the lights!" Joe said with a nervous laugh.

They walked into the living room. TK flipped the light switch on and we popped out yelling, "SURPRISE!!!"

Patomon flew over to TK and landed on his head. "Come on, TK, it's party time!"

The party went on in full swing. The music was loud and people and Digimon started dancing. Veemon and Gatomon were being really cute, dancing together Hawkmon and Biyomon were dancing too. Armadillomon and the others were dancing by themselves. Ken and Yolei were doing amazing moves. Ken was grinding Yolei and Yolei was working her magic on Ken. I was with Sora of course; TK and Kari were together, cute as usual, while Matt was giving Izzy, Joe and Cody breakdancing lessons. Of course, it didn't appeal to Izzy or Joe but Cody really got into it. Everyone stopped as soon as he started. All of us Digidestined and our Digimon made a circle around him. Imagine that, Kendo Kid Cody, strutting his stuff on the dance floor! It was really cute, especially afterwards, when he walked around dizzy and fell over!

A couple of hours later, after the dancing stopped, and we started eating, I watched Kari with TK.

"So, would you really have to speak French?" I heard her say.

"Yeah, but I know some already…so it's okay…" was TK's answer.

As they went on, I realized that Kari was trying to make small talk. She wasn't every comfortable and it seemed like she wanted to leave. I listened to Kari and TK some more.

"Kari, are you okay?"

"I'm not feeling so well…I think I'm gonna ask Tai to take me home…"

"You're kidding! The party's just begun!"

"Yeah…"

"Am I gonna see you tomorrow, at the airport?"

"I don't know…"

Then I saw Kari head towards me.

She said, "Tai, I want you to take me home. I'm not feeling too well."

I knew what she was doing but I couldn't force her to stay and party some more so I said, "Okay, in a minute."

I went up to TK and Matt and told 'em, "I'm sorry…I wish Kari and I could stay longer."

"That's okay," Matt said with a knowing smile.

TK added, "As long as you bring her to the airport tomorrow, it's cool."

I assured TK, "No problem!"

Kari and I left Joe's apartment.


	6. A Heart-To-Heart

Chapter 6: A Heart-To-Heart

Author's Note: _This chapter's in Kari's POV. From here until the end, the even numbered chapters are in Kari's POV while the odd numbered ones are in TK's POV. In this chapter, Tai and Kari basically have a a brother-sister bonding moment. Tai asks Kari why she's been acting strange. All of sudden, she breaks down and confides in him about her feelings towards TK and Davis. Then, after he gives her advice, she turns the tables on him, asking him about Sora. They have fun afterwards and Kari's worries don't come up again until…the next day, which will be in the next chapter._

Disclaimer: _I don't own Digimon. If I did…well, just read the other Disclaimers in the previous chapters 'coz I'm gettin' somewhat lazy…I hate this formality of having to write a Disclaimer in the first place! I'm not gettin' lazy to the point that I'm gonna stop writing fan-fics altogether, I'm just too lazy to write Disclaimers for them. Next fan-fic I write, I'm only puttin' one in the first chapter._

Always Hope And Light  
by: Miss Wings Of Love

Chapter 6: A Heart-To-Heart

When we got home from Joe's apartment, I went into my room and locked the door behind me. I sat at my desk, where a picture of TK and me in New York was standing, framed in a beautiful pink heart.

I heard a knock on my door and Tai's voice saying, "Hey, sis, please, talk to me! Tell me what's wrong…let me try to make it better…"

"You _can't_ make it better, Tai! No one can!" I yelled out.

"Kari, come on! Remember, in the Digiworld, when you first came, you got sick? I got the medicine and helped you recover. Let me try to help…" Tai said with a compelling voice.

Finally, I gave in and opened the door for him. I sat on my bed and he sat next to me.

"Now, tell me, what's been going on with you for the past week? You've been acting strange!"

"Nothing…"

"Come on, Kari, there's definitely something, okay? I've never seen you this edgy before and I'm just concerned. Actually, I'm not the only concerned one. TK and Davis are too. Is this about _them_?"

"You wouldn't understand, Tai! You just wouldn't! You've never fallen in love with your best friend _and _someone you thought was obnoxious but turned out to be a dream date!" I told him with a frustrated tone of voice.

He gave me a confused look.

I went on with the same frustrated tone, "I think I'm in love with TK but he's my best friend. He's never seen me as more than that. Even if I tell him, that's not gonna stop him from moving so that doesn't matter! I'll never see him again! Then, there's Davis. He was a total jerk to TK when he first moved here but now, they're friends. He's also stopped chasing after me and become a good friend. He realized that to get anywhere with me, you've got to be my friend. His totally sweet, sensitive and cute side's been showing a lot recently and I think I'm attracted to him, but it's not the same feelings I have towards TK. I'm so confused!"

Tai fell silent for a moment, trying to understand what I just said.

"No wonder you're confused!" he said to me after a while, "That's something major to deal with!"

"I don't know what to do!" I told him.

"You're a teenager now, Kari. Confusion, it's part of the territory. Just follow your heart, and listen to your instincts. Sometimes, those two are the only things you have," Tai told me.

"Thanks, bro! That really helps!" I said sarcastically.

Tai said, "Hey, sis, trust me! Sometimes, those are the two only things you can do! I can't tell you what to do! You're on your own."

Damn! The one time I wanted him to boss me around and tell me what to do, he doesn't come through for me. Well, I guess he's right, then…

I decided to change the subject so I asked, "So…how are things with Sora?"

Tai rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on! Are you guys still 'just casually dating' or are you an item now?" I pressed on.

Tai smiled then finally confessed, "We were never 'just casually dating', Kari. We were just saying that at school and I guess we just kinda forgot to tell you guys the truth."

"Tai!" I said with a scolding voice.

I punched his arm lightly and he wrestled me. We rolled off my bed and wrestled on the ground. After a tough fight, he pinned me to the ground. 

"Okay, I'm sorry! I give up!" I yelled out.

Tai laughed and let me go.

"I can't believe you never told me, Tai!" I told him.

"I admit, I should have. I'm sorry, Kari. I got carried away."

"Apology accepted."

"Okay, let's go grab a snack!"

"Okay…"

Tai and I went to the kitchen and grabbed a snack.

[Author's Note: _Hey, I'm sorry this chapter's kinda short but I'll write more soon!_]


	7. Where's Kari?

Chapter 7: Where's Kari?

Author's Note: _It's time to go! TK's leaving for France and all the Digidestined are seeing him off. They all meet at the airport but there's someone missing! Where's Kari? Why isn't she there to say goodbye to TK? That question will be answered in the next chapter. Disappointed, TK says goodbye to everyone present and makes his way to the airplane that will take him to France and the rest of his life…_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Digimon, okay? Just read the Disclaimers in the first four chapters. Since I wrote Chapter 5, I got lazy so I'm just gonna make this sweet and short from now on. Check the first four chapters!_

Always Hope And Light  
by: Miss Wings Of Love

Chapter 7: Where's Kari?

~*~*~

"Go TK! You're the man! Go beat 'em!" I heard Kari's voice behind me.

I ran down the court and passed to Davis who passed it to our teammate Miko. He dribbled and passed to Julian, who passed to Davis, who then passed it back to me. I went for the drive and scored! Victory for us!

I heard Kari lead the cheerleaders in a cheer of "2, 4, 6, 8, who do we appreciate? It's TK! Who's the man of the game? TK! TK! Yeah! Oh, yeah! Go go go go go go! What does V stand for? VICTORY! V-I-C-T-O-R-Y? Because we're winners! GO TEAM! YEAH!!! Whoo hoo!"

I grabbed Kari and swung her around. I noticed Davis was trying to look under Kari's miniskirt so I began to put her on the ground again.

"Way to go, TK!" Davis congratulated me as I put Kari down on the ground. He didn't even look slightly jealous of how Kari and I were celebrating.

I answered, "Hey, Davis, you did pretty well yourself!" 

Davis didn't answer me. Instead, he glanced over at the other cheerleaders, pretending to be interested in them and not in Kari. I shrugged it all off.

"Isn't this great, TK? One more win and we win the tournament!" Kari said.

"Yeah…" I told her.

~*~*~

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!"

The sound of an alarm took me away from a deep slumber. I guess life can't be as perfect as dreams are. I rolled out of bed and got dressed.

A knock on my door made me jump as I grabbed my hat.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me!" the familiar sound of Matt's voice came from outside my door.

I told him, "Come in, bro!"

"You ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah…" I told him. I wasn't as sure as I sounded but Matt appeared to buy so it's cool.

He helped me get my stuff into his car. I only had one suitcase because mom sent the rest of my stuff to Grandpa and Grandma's. She sent her stuff too. She had a suitcase in Matt's car's trunk already went I went to put mine in.

We piled into the car and went on our way to the airport.

"TK, are you all right?" Matt asked me after a while of me being quiet, "What's up?"

I looked at him and said, "Sure! Why wouldn't I be?"

Matt gave me his I-know-there's-something-bothering-you Look.

"It's Kari, okay? She left the party early yesterday and I'm worried. That's what's up!" I said with an unexpected force in my voice.

I could tell that Matt knew that he hit a nerve by the way he was biting his lip. 

"I'm sorry I asked," he said to me.

Matt put his focus back on the road ahead of him.

"Honey, are you okay with us leaving? I know we haven't had enough time to talk but…" mom's voice came from behind me.

With an edgy tone, I interrupted her sentence and said, "Yes, mom, I'm fine with it!"

It was my turn to bite my lip. Mom sensed that she hit a nerve too, so she stopped talking to me.

When we got to the airport, my mom said, "I'll go check our suitcases in. You go to Terminal 11. I think your friends are waiting there." She smiled and headed off.

Matt followed me to the terminal, where, in fact, practically everyone was waiting.

"Hey, TK, I know I speak for everyone when I say that we'll miss ya, man!" Davis' distinct voice broke through my thoughts.

I noticed Matt was talking quietly to Tai, who looked pretty upset. Before I could go and find out was wrong, Yolei grabbed my hand and gave me an envelope.

"Here's something to read on the plane, TK! It's from all of us," she explained.

I stuck the envelope into my backpack and then, I finally realized why Tai was freakin' out.

"Hey, have you guys seen Kari? I thought she'd be here!" I said.

No one knew why she didn't show up. Like me, everyone else thought she was coming.

"I'm so sorry, TK!" Matt said to me.

My best friend in the whole entire world, the one person I thought I could count on, is the only person missing. What am I supposed to think!? I felt numb.

"I called her cell phone, she won't answer!" Tai said, panicky, "She said she'd be a little late but this is ridiculous!"

Without theorizing, Izzy told him, "I e-mailed her. Don't worry! I'm sure nothing bad's happened to her, Tai!"

I could barely hear Tai's response but it sounded like, "For TK's sake, let's hope that it's just that."

Through all the chattering and good-byes, I was feeling bummed out. Kari wasn't there.

After an hour, my flight was boarding and Kari was still nowhere to be seen. I didn't wanna leave without saying goodbye to her but it seemed like it was coming to that. 

"Hey, TK, take care of yourself! I'm always just a phone call or an e-mail away if you need me!" Matt told me.

I answered, "I know, bro!"

"Hey, take care of yourself!" Ken told me.

Tai grinned and said, "Say hi to Catherine for me!"

I saw Sora glare at him and I began to smile despite myself.

"Goodbye everyone!" I yelled out as I made my way to the gate with my mom.

I looked back one more time to see my best friends in the world…except for Kari. How could she _not _show up at a time like this? Now I know how Mimi felt when Palmon didn't show up to say goodbye when we left the Digiworld after we first saved it. The difference is that Palmon showed up, even though she was totally late and almost missed the chance to say goodbye. Kari's not even gonna be around…

"Come on, sweetie, let's go!" mom said to me.

I sighed and walked on, heading towards the gate.


	8. Straight From The Heart

Chapter 8: Straight From The Heart

Author's Note: _Kari's missed saying goodbye to TK. Why? Because it hurt her to have to say goodbye to him…and she doesn't wanna see Davis either. Ever since Malomyotismon's defeat, she's seen a different person in him and some feelings have been stirred up. She's afraid she'll lose face. Instead, she writes TK an e-mail, straight from her heart…and tries not to think about Davis._

Disclaimer: _See first four chapters!_

Always Hope And Light  
by: Miss Wings Of Love

Chapter 8: Straight From The Heart 

I was in the Digiworld again, where I found solace in the past week. I was sitting under another tree somewhere near Primary Village. Gatomon wasn't there; she was with Veemon. I was holding my D-Terminal, and there was one e-mail waiting for me, from Izzy. I read it.

"Hey Kari!

Everyone's worried about ya! Tai's freakin' out and   
TK's really disappointed that you're not here. Please   
let us know you're all right! You weren't kidnapped,   
were ya? J/K! I know you can take care of yourself!

Anyway, bye! Catch ya later!

Izzy"

I sighed. I just couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to TK in person. I typed up a quick reply.

"Hey Iz!

I'm pretty much okay, not kidnapped. I'm sorry I  
I couldn't meet ya guys at the airport! I'm kinda  
having a personal crisis. Don't worry too much!  
I'm fine!

See ya later!  
Kari"

I hit send and hoped Izzy, Tai and the others would accept my explanation. It wasn't a lie; I am having a personal crisis! I think I'm falling for Davis Motomiya! 

I sighed, thinking about what to write to TK. My plan was to send him an e-mail instead of saying goodbye in person but I was at a loss for words. I turned off my D-Terminal, sat back and let my thoughts float away…to another memory of Davis and me, this time, studying for a math test.  
[Author's Note: _Yet again, another Davis/Kari moment made up by yours truly, Miss Wings Of Love!_]

~*~*~

"Kari, thanks for having me over! I really need help on this algebra unit."

"No sweat, Davis! Now if x=3, then 3(3)+2=y, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"So y= what?"

"Uh…I was hoping you'd tell me…"

"Davis! You're not dumb like everyone says. You can do it! Just do this step first…"

"11? It's 11?"

"Yeah!"

"I get it! Thanks, Kari!"

~*~*~

He was so cute when he was confused! Oh, well…I have got to stop thinking about Davis, or he'll drive me nuts! Always like that, Davis Motomiya, driving me nuts like this! AHHH!!!

Just then, Patomon flew by, his ears flopping. I noticed the sad expression on his face.

"Hey, Patomon, buddy, come here!" I called him.

He flew over to me and landed on my lap.

"Hey, Kari…" he greeted me in a monotone voice.

I asked him, "Hey, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No, I miss TK!" was Patomon's answer.

"Me too…" I found myself saying to the orange and white Digimon on my lap, "But you sound like there's something else."

"I really don't wanna get into it!" Patomon muttered.

I raised my left eyebrow at TK's Digimon partner and shrugged. "Are you sure, bud?" I asked him as I petted his ears affectionately.

"Sure…" Patomon said to me, "I wanna be alone…Bye!" Then, the Digimon left.

"Bye!" I called out to him.

Anyway, after Patomon left, I decided to turn my D-Terminal on and start writing to TK.

"Hey, TK!

How's your flight? Good I hope…I'm sorry   
about not showing up before you left your   
flight. Don't get me wrong; I really wanted   
to be there but I couldn't bring myself to   
say the word "Goodbye" to you out loud.   
Funny, as much as I want you to you'll   
move back to Odiba, I know your mom's   
job needs you to live in France. Well, have  
fun! I hope you're not mad at me…

I miss ya already! E-mail me when you're  
not busy!

Much love,  
(I hope I'm still) Your best friend  
Kari"

I sent it off, hoping TK would understand…


End file.
